mining_dead_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Gage Hoxrall
Before Apocalypse: Was born, like a normal person. Life was hard due to having a masculine name, she often went with it as the school's major Tomboy, she often was bullied but ended up retaliating and slowly became resistant to the pain they inflicted onto her, Life after that was rather normal. Until College, where she met Matthew, the love of her life. After College she ditched University, went off to America, where she dealt with crime, murder and many, many feuds. She slowly built up the Deathly Ravens, which are a team of deadly, mercenaries often bought out by companies to tackle smaller ones and rivals. She often battled work with her love-life but managed to reach equilibrium with it all. Just before the Apocalypse Matthew proposed to her, she accepted the proposal flattered by the surprise of it all. A week later the slow rise of it all came up, they overheard it all through the radio and TV, the squad prepared for it all, figured out a way how to defend themselves from it all. Then it hit... Anno Apocalypse: Before she even saw it on the news, she was already out on her way to a job, she looted a store quickly to see if there was anyone, due to the odd silence and distant groans. The store was silent, window panes as walls, blood stains were everywhere, she looked out through the window and saw zombies, everywhere, a group of people ran past being slowly followed by zombies, they ran into a building for safety. She went out to help them, ran inside after they did, tried to talk with them. One of them was a police officer, he obviously recognized her and pinned her to the wall and slowly unzipped her jacket, the survivors were downstairs trying to comfort each other, she threw him off her and ran out, a man by the name of Derek, followed her out, quickly losing her as she ran behind a building. She zipped her jacket back up and tried to run past Derek, he asked if he could stick with her, she accepted and walked off to the closest highway, heading inward to Atlanta. They went into a building for momentary shelter while she communicated with the team, Matthew was the first to pick up the radio, he comforted her and told her that he followed her plan, to go to the safe-house, on his way there he was bit by a roamer, the infection was slow due to it being a light bite, she slowly began to cry. Zane was behind Matthew, aiming at him while he tried to comfort her and tell everything was alright, that it was better for him to be put out of his misery than for him to suffer the transformation. He handed the radio to Zane after sending her a video, through the phone, he asked if he should do it, she accepted and distant gunfire was heard from the inner city, gunfire echoed through the radio as she broke into tears, Derek heard her and watched her from the other side of the room, still keeping an eye on the zombies outside, she got up, wiped away the tears and wandered over to him, they walked out and slowly broke into a run. They reached Grady's where the group of survivors from earlier were at, she wandered up the stairwell, Derek followed her up. Held at gunpoint by one of the survivors, they exclaimed that you shouldn't of followed us, she gave out a reason, saying that it was just by coincidence before exclaiming what she has just went through over the radio.